Lightning Rod
by Chabii
Summary: Follow the lives of young soldiers as they are chosen to fight as Riders. Original Characters.
1. Luck Doesnt Matter

Chapter 1: Luck Doesn't Matter

_Ten years ago, three children had formed an unbreakable friendship which ought to last for decades. One of them was named Yuki, 'snow', for she was born on a cold and snowy night._

_A smart child, she was. Mentally and physically fit, she was praised by numerous elders as she possessed talents that are normally developed years later._

_One of her friends was simply for academics, another smart child, and the other was for physical activities, who was also great in video games. It was a perfect harmony, many would say, but one afternoon, their perfect harmony had become perfect hell._

_They were walking home from school as their homes were close to each other. The academically fit child started to subtly brag about her grades to the physically oriented child. After a while, a fight had started and Yuki tried to calm them down, to no avail, until…_

"_Nee-chan!" The physically fit child had pushed the other towards the path of a moving truck, the impending danger unavoidable. But all of the sudden…_

…_Yuki had found herself, friend in arms, at the other side of the road. She noticed a few strands of dark blue hair, and her eyesight was tinted the same color, disappearing after a while._

_The next week, both friends had suddenly transferred to other school due to unexplainable reasons. Yuki was left all alone, and as she was walking down the road, an acquaintance had caught up with her._

"_Yuki-chan? What's the problem?" he asked._

_She sniffled, "Koji-sempai… I don't get it…" Unable to tell why, she leaned onto him as he embraced her, tears freely falling._

Nineteen-year old Yukiri Takeshima walked into the office where she was working as an apprentice. She was lucky enough to get the job, even though having not much experience in fashion designing.

"Kiri-chan!" Her partner was an upbeat and lively person, only a few years older than her. "Great timing, Kiri-chan, I've got a challenge."

Yuki sighed, "What is it this time, Ikaru-san?"

The older woman played with her pen for a while before replying, "Myths. There's a contest about myths. We could have both our entries submitted, and who knows, we may both win."

"That's cheating."

"Then combine our works." She grinned before continuing, "Go forth and do what you want!"

Yuki smiled a bit as she walked towards her favorite arcade at Akihabara. She'd always come there whenever her partner had asked her to create a design. She'd usually get ideas from the games here, and her most favorite one? Taiko no Tatsujin.

The arcade usually had the latest version next to the old ones, and all those had the highest score belonging to her. She could easily detect beats, she found out, and could play the hardest song in Oni mode with only three or five mistakes. And after realizing that the latest version had been out since last month, she was incredibly happy to see the new one and be able to christen it with her high scores.

…until she heard an explosion from outside. Everyone had run for cover as the sounds grew louder and louder until a wall collapsed inside. Luckily, she was out of reach, but she could see a being coming from the hole.

_W-what is that!?_

The being, looking like a mutated fox, began rampaging inside. Yuki could've escaped at that very moment, however…

She kicked the fox out of the way to help a teenager, probably similar to her age, get out of the debris and flee. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the boy coughed, his voice sounding familiar. But Yuki didn't mind as she was busy dodging the fox's attacks.

Successful at first, she was now cornered with only a metal rod in her hands. _If I swing this recklessly, it'll be no use…_

Gulping, she swung the rod, and before she could react, her body was moving on its own.

Her eyes took in a dark blue color, and strands of her hair were colored the same. In her view, everything was tinted dark blue. She could feel something possessing her, and she panicked.

"Don't. I'll handle this," a calm, feminine voice reassured. It was coming out of her mouth… or technically, her possessed mouth.

_W-who are you!?_

"I am a being called 'Imagin'. We have come from the future to alter the past to our liking… However, I have decided against it and wish to combat those who desire to change time."

_I think I get the gist of it. Got a name?_

"I have none… as of now."

Whoever possessed her, she was quite good in fighting. The fox ran outside, trying to escape her. Following suit, she threw the rod away and ran as fast as Yuki's body can.

_Do they have any goals or missions or whatever concerning the places they attack?_

"Imagin can seek a contract holder whose wish will be granted. Once done, they will be able to go back further in time to wreck havoc with the use of memories," the Imagin explain, "thus memories are the most important part in their quest."

_Well, was there any reason why you chose me?_

The Imagin had to think about it for a bit. "That day. You had loved your friends like your siblings, and you wished none of them be harmed. You didn't tell the wish to me, yet I can feel it. You are also different from other people," she said as she stopped, "you have attributes of a Singularity Point, yet at the same time you are not."

_I've heard that term somewhere. Anyway, what are we going to do now that the fox just… disappeared?_

"Dissolved into sand," she corrected, "and it's no use!"

She kicked the figure behind her, revealing to be the fox. Grunting, it charged at her, only to be kicked away again.

"Before I continue, may I ask simply one thing: will you accept my offer to become a Rider?"

_You mean like the lawyer guys on TV?_

"Even better." Smirking as she put a gray belt with orange accents on, she taunted the fox before revealing an orange-colored deck. "Henshin!" Sliding the deck onto the belt, it announced, "Cast Form!" Shards of orange and gray attached to her body, which formed a gray suit before orange and gold armor covered it, the helmet's mask taking shape similar to a phoenix's head.

The fox, in an attempt to attack her once again, was sent flying a couple of feet farther. She chuckled, and took a rectangular object attached onto the belt, and took a blue card from the deck. "I'm more of a shooter, actually." Inserting the card into a holder at the side of the weapon, it announced, "Shooting!" before turning into a gun, a dark blue light flashing as it changed.

The Imagin was a trigger-happy one, Yuki noted. Shooting at every chance, the fox was already a pulp before it could attack. But it could have never attacked for once the Imagin pressed a button and initiated it to say, "Final Shooting," a ball of energy formed at the nuzzle. Aiming carefully, she pressed on the trigger, and the fox was no more.

Taking off the belt, Yuki was the one who reemerged. "Hey, where are you?" Turning around, she found a feminine dragon-like creature, dark blue in color. She nearly screamed.

"I must have not mentioned that through the host's imagination, we get our physical bodies. If the host has the worst sense of all, then the body will be ridiculous."

"Is my sense bad?"

"No; actually, I like this body." The Imagin examined herself before continuing, "So, what would you like to call me?"

"You don't have a name?"

"No. The host is also responsible for that."

"Well, then," she thought for a bit, "how about… Cobalt?"

The Imagin nodded, "If you wish, Yuki-neesan."

Smiling, she led the way back to her home, and immediately started on her contest entry.

Days after, she showed Ikaru her design. "Kiri-chan, you've never failed to amaze me… Only a genius would be able to think that a simple Chinese dress can tell mythical legends!"

Her design was a simple Chinese dress, like what her partner had said, designed with a golden dragon, but more detailed and complex unlike the other ones. "Thanks, but I'm no genius… And I haven't thought of a color for the dress itself."

"Don't worry Kiri-chan, you can take a rest now."

_She's quite happy._

"She always is," Yuki muttered. There was a small pause before, "Hey, Cobalt?"

_Yes?_

"Can I use the system with my own power?"

End of Luck Doesn't Matter

A/N: Characters here are from my Takoyaki fic and redryuranger11's Kamen Rider Blaze, and are both owned by me. Please read and review.


	2. Awakening Hymn of the Diurnal Breeze

Chapter 2: Awakening Hymn of the Diurnal Breeze

A gentle tune filled the morning air around an old Japanese mansion, the flute's player evidently skilled in the instrument. It went on until a strong breeze came. The young man sighed.

"_Father? Father…" a small boy gently cried out, wandering inside a home covered in darkness. "Father, where are you? Where are you and Mother?"_

"_Kyo… Kyousuke…" A man stumbled across the hallway, bloody and bruised. "Kyousuke… My son, run, run as far as you can… Flee with your mother…"_

"_Father!" He rushed to the old man's side, hugging him. "Father, I don't want to leave you!"_

"_Go, my son, before-" It was too late. Another man appeared behind them, stabbing the old man near the heart, barely hurting the child. His eyes were full of anger and want for power. He grinned evilly._

"_The last of the clan, is it?" Taking the knife, the man played with it slowly before pointing it at the boy's throat. "Should I spare you… or kill you so that I'll be rid of problems?"_

_He didn't know what to do. If he tried to run away, he'd get killed. If he didn't move, he'd also get killed. Everything he could think of right now would result in him getting killed._

_Then he kicked the man in the stomach, and elbowed him at the back of his neck, and ran. He ran as fast as he can, going upstairs, out to the window, and climbed down using a tree. He continued running down the road, the man now on his tail, down to a large, old mansion. He climbed up the wall, and continued running, before bumping into an old man wearing traditional clothes. He didn't care who it was right now; he hid behind and cried._

"_Child, what is it?" the old man asked and the child promptly pointed at the man who was currently climbing up the wall. Their eyes locked, with the man grinning more._

_What happened next wasn't clear to his eyes, but all he could remember was being adopted by the old man's younger brother, and being trained by the man himself._

_A training that would change him forever._

"Morning, Jii," the young man, twenty-year old Kyousuke Koji, greeted. "Sleep well?"

The old man chuckled. "I was going to say that." He sat next to him, admiring the trees that swayed in the strong breeze. He noticed a familiar item hanging on Kyousuke's neck. "I see my brother has given you one of the treasures."

"Treasure?" He took the item in his hands, and then realized what he said. "Ah. He had said that I can become one any time now. He didn't say when." A hint of sadness tinted his voice. "If only I knew what was going on…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder as Jii replied, "Do not worry, child. Your Mother and Father must be happy that you are alive. And live your life well."

The young man simply smiled and admired the trees once more. He loved to wake up early to catch the sun rising and the cold wind, and practice while waiting for everybody else in the household to wake up. "Practice makes perfect," people say; he would add in, "But nobody's perfect," while his teacher would continue, "That's why we practice."

"Ah, before I forget," Jii interrupted his silence, "My brother wishes for you to visit him. It seems he wants to tell you something."

"Understood. I'll go there as soon as possible."

The old man who had saved Kyousuke when he was a child was in fact Jii's older brother, who then became his teacher. His teacher in the art of becoming an Oni, a protector. He vowed to protect family and friends after failing to do so back then. And Jii recommended his brother, who was known as the "Festive Warrior, Kabuki"; a strong yet playful soldier.

Jii and Kabuki had lived in separate homes for a long time; Jii living in a civilized and modern community, while his teacher lived near a mountain. The way to his teacher's home had been ignored for quite a long time, but it was still accessible. Well, only to him, anyway. His mentor had given him another route that was much better than the main one. However, this route was full of surprises. The last time he was given a trap was months ago, so Kyousuke was confident that there will be no more.

No more from his teacher, that is. What appeared to him that day was a strange creature; something that looked like a kappa. Kyousuke studied it for a bit until realizing it was real. It charged at him, the young man gracefully dodging each attack. After a while, he led the kappa near a rocky river, continuing to dodge its attacks.

"Damn, Master better get here fast…" He was getting tired, having to dodge and run from the kappa. Finally, he decided; taking the gold and black-colored whistle hanging from his neck and five gray discs, he threw them at the monster, blew into the whistle, and in an instant they transformed into small scale and colored animals. He stood there for a bit until the animals were shattered by the monster. It was then he went with his second plan.

Kyousuke pressed a small button on the whistle, which enabled two horn-like structures to protrude. Hesitant at first, he blew the whistle; this time a strong breeze came by, and as he swished his arm around, the breeze grew into a whirlwind, surrounding him. He placed it in front of his forehead, an oni-like face forming on it before the tornado totally surrounding him.

The kappa was thrown and hit a tree by the force of the parted wind. In the place of Kyousuke stood a gold and black armor-clad figure, silver pipe-like accents and golden wing-like back armor adorning it. His helmet had condor-like elements, wings and head protruding from the sides and the front of it.

Kyousuke, successfully transforming into an Oni, held his weapon, a staff-like flute, once again gold and condor-themed, tightly. If he were to fail, then he'd be screwed. Suddenly yet cautiously, he charged at the kappa, swinging and slashing the staff like a true pro would. After a while, he took the flat end to his mouth and blew, red bullet-like projectiles coming out of the pointed end and impaling themselves into the kappa. "Ongeki Sou! Gekiretsu Shippuu!" Holding the staff like a flute, flat end near his mouth, he began to play a somewhat ear-piercing tune, the kappa covering its ears in pain, and exploding afterwards.

He sighed, having won his first battle. "You have done well, my student," he heard someone say, "You are no longer an apprentice; you are now a full-fledged Oni."

"Master," he looked around, and went down on his knees, head bowed. "It is an honor."

He heard a chuckle. "Remember; your first Makamou was here, in this beautiful river. A new journey awaits… Kachidoki."

_Kachidoki. _The name echoed in his mind. From now on, he was Kachidoki…

…if that was what he wished to be called.

End of Awakening Hymn of the Diurnal Breeze

A/N: Once again, characters are from my Takoyaki fic and redryuranger11's Kamen Rider Blaze. Please read and review.


	3. Melancholic Melody ofthe Nocturnal Light

Chapter 3: Melancholic Melody of the Nocturnal Light

The faint sound of a violin filled the old mansion, the moon gently lighting the strings for the violinist. The tune was sad, almost crying, the skilled hand of the player increasing the quality of the sound.

"_Onii-chan, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to buy nori," the young man smiled and patted the child on the head, "I'm going to make uramaki for us, Asumu."_

_The child smiled back. "Onii-chan, come back quickly!"_

_His family was a happy one, people would say. They were known in the town for being friendly, and their children were quite smart._

_However, the family's reputation had been destroyed when their youngest son was four years old. There had been rumors that their oldest son had murdered a family of three at the other side of the town, who were equally as famous as them. The parents' bodies were found, yet the child's was never found._

_It had been a year since that rumor spread, yet the family simply ignored it and continued to be happy. Except for the son, however._

_He had come home late, after 'buying' nori for their supposed dinner. "Where have you been, my son? It is late and… Oh my-!"_

"_Mother." The eyes of a murderer had taken over their son's own eyes, filled with the want for power. He was bloody, and the knife he held was equally bloody. A smile appeared on his face. "Mother, I have silenced them. Doesn't it feel good, being free from the eyes of suspicion?"_

_The mother cried as he said that. "No, no! I'd rather be suspected than kill! Why, my son?"_

_The smile turned into a frown. "Why, Mother? The words repeating over and over again are tiring. Don't you like it?"_

"_No… no! You are not my son! Go away!"_

_Young Asumu had his sleep interrupted as he heard a scream from their parents' room. "Okaa-san…Oto-san… Where are you?" He tried to open the door that connected the hallway to the master bedroom, but it was locked. "Okaa-san?" he said after he heard his mother's voice. "Okaa-san, why are you screaming?"_

"_Asumu…" his brother's voice was heard from beyond the door. "Asumu, would you like to see?" His voice was tinted with anger and darkness. The child couldn't speak after hearing it. He slowly backed away from the door, and started running outside._

_A man in his late forties had arrived at the house on time to take Asumu. "Asumu-kun! Come, the house is dangerous!"_

_The next day, police came with the man to the house, and what appeared to them in the master bedroom were three bodies; the mother, the father, and the murderer, the oldest son. In his hand is a note stating that he didn't to the crimes, nor did he do this. It also stated that whoever takes his little brother in will be hunted down by his spirit, as he described, a berserk prince._

_Asumu was taken in by the man's younger brother, who had also taken in another orphan a year before the event, and was also training under the man who had come to rescue him._

_His training, his teacher stated, would turn him into a man so different from the child he is._

Eighteen-year old Asumu Aizawa spent the rest of the night of his birthday alone in a part of the mansion that he claimed his. He spent most nights staying up late under the light of the moon, playing his violin or practicing. He found it comfortable to train with nobody around, sometimes pretending to be asleep when he felt other people's presence. Tonight, he decided to practice until he sees his adoptive older brother getting up and practice as well.

Two hours into the night, he was too focused in his training that he didn't feel his adoptive grandfather watching him.

"Asumu-kun, you are too serious in this training of yours, aren't you?"

Asumu looked at him, startled. "Jii-chan! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Jii chuckled. "I should be saying that, but I remembered you don't sleep until dawn." Sitting down next to his violin case, he continued, "You and your brother have formed quite a nice relationship." Jii paused before correcting, "Kyousuke, I mean."

He simply smiled as he stretched, his long sleeves retracting enough to reveal a tiny black box attached to a brace on his wrist. Jii noticed and said, "I see the second of the three treasures have found a worthy owner."

"What was that, Jii-chan?"

"Nothing…" he smiled. He had been training for eleven years now, and he was still a child most of the time. The two year gap between the two orphans helped strengthen their emotions, with small assistance from their teacher, Kabuki. "Before I retreat to bed, I must remind you of my brother's wish for you to come to his home tonight for you two to celebrate your birthday."

"Okay then," smiling, he bowed his head. "Good night."

The path Kabuki gave him to his house was different from the one given to the older apprentice. This path was good for those who liked to travel at night, and it was just perfect for Asumu. The surprises set here were much less than the other one, yet for a few months now, they seemed to increase and by now, every time he came there was one surprise.

This time was different. In the darkness he could see red eyes glowing brightly, staring at his way. He gulped, not knowing what it is. He backed away, slowly and carefully, as the creature walked slowly towards him. As he did so, he took five gray colored discs, and when part of the creature's body was lit by the moon's light, he threw them at it, pulling a chain on his brace and plucking the strings, turning the discs into small scaled and differently colored animals.

The creature had stepped into the light enough for Asumu to recognize what it was; a red humanoid oar fish with small white wings. Asumu then hid in the darkness while the small animals continued attacking it. The creature was unable to break them, the animals too fast for it.

Asumu slowly breathed, once again pulling the chains on his brace, revealing silver strings under the oni face. Two of the five animals have been broken by now. Slowly, he plucked the strings, and a soft breeze came, thunder being heard from the skies. He brought his wrist up to his forehead, forming an oni face similar to the one on the brace. Lightning surrounded him and everything near him.

The creature, along with the remaining animals, were sent flying as he swung his arm sideward, the lightning enabling him to transform following. He was now in a black suit, with red armor, silver string-like accents and crimson back armor in the shape of a bat's wings adorning it. On his helmet were bat-like elements, wings protruding from the sides and the lines on the face forming small fangs.

In his hands were a long dagger and a violin formed as a weapon, doubling as another blade. While the creature was still at the foot of the tree, he slashed it several times before sending it flying to another direction. He once again sliced the creature, leaving a red mark on its body. He took the time to attach his belt buckle onto the violin, two blades protruding from the sides. "Ongeki Zan! Hageshii Shougekiha!" He then played the violin, using the long dagger as a bow, drawing it back and forth. The resulting tune affected the wound on the creature, creating shockwaves that made the creature cover its ears and hold its wounds spontaneously before it met its doom.

Asumu breathed a sigh of relief, his first time transforming into an Oni. "I did it…" He lazily sat down, continuously saying, "I did it."

"You did well, student," his teacher's voice said from the darkness, "Do you feel happy?"

"Yes," he breathlessly replied, "I'm grateful, Teacher."

A chuckle could be heard. "And I am proud, Akatsuki."

_Akatsuki?_ Asumu himself chuckled. "Very fitting for the time when I'd probably wake up, isn't it?"

"Very," his teacher replied, "Go forth and start your adventure…" he started, but noticed that Asumu had fallen asleep. "Start it when you wake up, my idiotic student."

End of Melancholic Melody of the Nocturnal Light

A/N: Connecting plots are connecting. Same as the two chapters. Please read and review.


	4. Duet of the Oni Brothers

Chapter 4: Duet of the Oni Brothers

"_Kyousuke. Asumu. This is the last week that you'll be in the same time schedule," Kabuki said, voice hinting that there was a problem with his health. "Next week, Kyousuke will train with me from five until nine in the morning, while Asumu will come from nine 'till two in the morning."_

"_Understood, Teacher," they responded._

_They continued training normally for a few hours before taking a break. Both young boys noticed their master breathing heavily than normal. Asumu, after a while, was first to ask. "Teacher, why separate our training times? Wouldn't it be better for you to have us at one class per day, so that you can rest?"_

_Kabuki simply chuckled. "Ah, but there is something much deeper as to why I chose to separate the two of you. You will learn when the time comes. Now, off you two, class is over."_

"_Man, I don't understand what Master said at all," Kyousuke sighed as they walked back to their home._

_It has been four years since Jii had adopted Kyousuke, and three for Asumu. The old man didn't mind if they weren't of his blood or whatever; he simply cared for them like they were his grandchildren._

_Asumu chuckled, "Both Teacher and Jii-chan can be quite dumbfounding sometimes." Afterwards, the walk back home was silent, save for the younger child's humming._

"_Jii-chan, we're home!"_

_Asumu would be noisy once they got back home as one of their Jii's men would teach him how to cook. Well, he teaches the two of them but only Asumu would listen carefully._

"_Ah, Asumu, Kyousuke, come here for a while." Jii's head poked out from the door of the largest room, smiling ear to ear. "Come, come, Ryouri has prepared something delicious."_

_As soon as they stepped into the room, the smell of tonjiru filled the air. The table where they eat was filled with different food; zouni, gyuudon, sukiyaki…_

"_Who's celebrating what today?" was the only thing the two could get out._

_Ryouri, the one behind all the delicious food, chuckled. "Ah, no one is celebrating anything. Well, until earlier today."_

"_Today, Boss is announcing who will inherit the family business," one of Jii's other men stated. It was then that all eyes were on the two of them._

"_Come, come, we don't want to eat cold food, do we?" Jii uttered._

"Hey, Aniki, how did Jii-chan persuade us into not becoming heirs again?" Asumu asked, watching Kyousuke twirl the takoyaki.

Kyousuke shrugged. "I don't remember it that much. All I know is that one day Ryouri-san taught us how to make takoyaki and everything else."

"Well, that's the only thing I could remember as well," Asumu muttered, skewering three freshly cooked takoyaki and eating them.

The older boy thwacked him, saying, "Idiot! That's for customers!"

"Sorry."

Since they were located near a school campus, every afternoon, there would be many buyers, from random passerbies to teachers. They had made quite a lot of friends due to their work and had been known as the 'Takoyaki Brothers'.

Class for that day had finished when Asumu saw the group of girls who were fans of his older brother. "Aniki…"

"Let them be," said Kyousuke nonchalantly, not even taking his eyes away from his work. He'd been used to all the girls that had flocked over him every afternoon, earning jealous glares from men as they walked by the store.

"Kyousuke-sama!" a rather cute girl said, "Kyousuke-sama, are you free tonight?"

"No."

"How about tomorrow?" another said.

"Nope."

"This Saturday?"

"Never."

"Two orders please."

"Here you go." Kyousuke smiled at the one who actually bought something. She was a bit older than the rest of the girls, wearing civilian clothes, dark blue jacket standing out. Her eyeglasses sat nicely on her face, fringes covering her left eye. "Come again."

All the girls glared at her, and her response was simply a smile. A mocking smile, that is. The girls pouted and looked annoyed as she left. "Kyousuke-sama. What relation do you have with that woman?"

He finally glared at them. "Nothing. Just one of the girls who come to our store and actually buy something," he spat at them, "And if you have no business here other than bothering me and my brother, then leave."

"Aniki, that isn't very nice…"

"Consequences be damned." He cast another glare to the girls, having them leave. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."

Asumu was in shock. "A-Aniki, you did not just do that."

He lightly thwacked the younger boy. "I just did. Believe it or not."

Hours later, they were on their way home, taking a shortcut. It was a rugged path leading to the back of the mansion, where the two would usually sneak in and out. The sun was setting, and the path would be too scary to walk through by nighttime.

"Ah, Aniki, I don't mean to rush, but can we hurry up a bit?"

Kyousuke glance at him and started laughing. "What, you afraid of the dark? I thought you were a bat?"

Asumu pouted. "It's not that! This route is pretty scary once night comes… And Teacher has set up some surprises here, right?"

"Huh. Never thought about that before."

They continued walking faster, until they saw the mansion wall, waiting for them to climb up and rest inside. "There we go. I'm ho-"

"Asumu!" Kyousuke tackled the smaller boy to the ground, out of the way of a humanoid white fox, monstrous in physical appearance. "Oh, come on, give me a break."

The monster simply growled at them and charged, the two rolling away. They looked at each other before taking their respective transformation items; the gold and silver whistle-like item hanging on Kyousuke's neck and the red and silver brace sitting on Asumu's wrist.

They didn't say anything afterwards. Kyousuke blew the whistle while Asumu plucked the strings, wind and thunder combining as it covered them, allowing them to transform. With a swish of their arms, the monster was thrown back by the recoil, hitting a tree. They were once again the gold and red Oni that had graduated under a great warrior.

"Kachidoki."

"Akatsuki."

The monster went back on its feet and started running towards them. Kachidoki blocked the attacks with his staff and Akatsuki sliced it with his two daggers. The former blew the flute-like staff, impaling red bullets into the monster's body while the latter slashed it once again, leaving two red marks.

"Let's make this quick. Ongeki Sou! Gekiretsu Shippuu!"

"Ongeki Zan! Hageshii Shougekiha!"

An ear-piercing tune and melodious shockwaves greeted the monster, easily having it meet its doom.

Wind once again covered the two, having them reappear back into their normal selves, complete with clothes, unlike the other Oni warriors who lost their clothes in transformation. How they did that was a secret only known by them.

"You're fast, aren't you?" Kyousuke ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Thought you'd get scared easily."

"Oh, don't think of me like yourself, Aniki," the younger boy teased, "You're slow."

The teasing continued, and while the two were busy doing so, another pair of brothers were watching over them.

"You've trained them well, Kabuki," Jii complimented, "Though, I wonder if it was a bright idea to have our family business end with our generation."

"Thank you, brother. It is best to keep the two out of our business and let them do what they want; they have a beautiful future."

Jii looked at him. "So, are you going to give the last treasure up?"

Kabuki raised his eyebrow. "To who, you? Not unless you beat me."

"Ah, but of course, I shall," Jii grinned, "Just like the old days."

_Once the whole company had finished eating, Jii was preparing to tell them who was going to inherit the family business; becoming the leader of a yakuza gang, that is._

"_Alright, everybody. I have made my decision."_

_They, except the two, crossed their fingers, hoping it would either be Kyousuke or Asumu._

"_My final decision… is to stop my family's business with my generation."_

_Everybody's jaw dropped. "But Boss, why stop!?"_

"_I have no intention in having my grandsons participate in the business," Jii explained, "so I want them to choose their own dream. What are your dreams, children?"_

"_We… would like to finish studying and then work, even as part-time."_

_Jii and everybody else smiled. "Well, what kind of part-time job would you two want to have?"_

_They looked at each other. Kyousuke replied, "We haven't thought about that yet, but we want something that relates to cooking… Well, Asumu does."_

_Asumu coughed, "Aniki wants to cook too."_

_Ryouri was the first to speak. "Alright then, looks like I'm needed for this. What do you want to cook? Pastries, desserts…"_

"_Just something small and easy to sell, like takoyaki."_

End of Duet of the Oni Brothers.

A/N: Hah, I could actually picture Asumu freaking out if they get caught by nighttime in that route. Anyways, please read and review.


	5. Ace of Cards

Chapter 5: Ace of Cards

"_Aikaru-kun, look at this," a mother said, "It's a cute butterfly, isn't it?"_

_The ten-year old boy took the butterfly clip in his hands. "Kaa-san, how do they get the beauty of a butterfly into a clip?"_

_The mother patted his head lightly. "It's a mystery, similar to how some could retain or change the flavor of food in certain dishes… Come, I'll teach you something."_

_Young Aikaru lived with his mother and sister most of the time, his father working abroad and coming home during their birthdays and Christmas and other holidays. He wasn't spoiled, unlike other children whose parents worked away from home. He always bought his things using his own money, did his chores on his own (with a little guidance from either his mom or sister), and sometimes even cooking for them!_

"_Kaa-san, why do you diligently teach me how to cook and stuff?" he finally asked._

_His mother simply smiled at him. "I want your dream to come true. I know I might sound like pushing you to only focusing on that dream, but you sounded like whatever happens, you still want to be a chef."_

"_What if I change my dream, Kaa-san?"_

"_Well… if you get married, you could feed your family gourmet dishes. If you get married."_

"_Ah," Aikaru nodded, "but I don't want to spoil my future family."_

"_Kaa-chan, are you bribing Eichel into marrying a rich girl again?" a woman, two years older that Aikaru, said as she entered the room._

_The mother gave her a look. "No, Kamika, and why are you calling Aikaru 'Eichel'?"_

"_Oto-chan called, and he's in Germany. He called Aikaru that, so… yeah."_

_The mother sighed. "That man, what else could he possibly call his children?"_

_Kamika thought for a while. "He called me Rosen."_

"_Can he stop nicknaming his children after card suits? That man is seriously addicted to playing cards right now."_

_Aikaru chuckled. "Kaa-san, come on, I want to learn the recipe!"_

_Days later, the father had come back home, bringing presents to the family. "I know there's no special occasion right now, but I just wanted to come home."_

_Mother and son were surprised as he talked, while the daughter simply smiled. "Ah? What's the matter? I called a few days go…"_

"_Kamika didn't tell us." The mother wrapped her arm around the child, almost too tight, to remind her to never do that again. "But why did you come home all of the sudden?"_

"_Well, my boss told me that my group will be relocated here in Japan, so that's why I'm here." He gestured to his bags, "And these are presents from Germany!"_

_A few hours later, and the father found his son in the gardens, watching a butterfly. "Eichel? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oto-san!" he smiled at his father, "I spend my free time here. This place is refreshing."_

_The father nodded his head. "I understand; so this is what your mother has been talking about." Sitting next to the younger boy, he took a device and a small box from his pocket. "Eichel, have a look at this."_

_Looking at the items in his father's hands, he found them unfamiliar. "What are these, Oto-san?"_

"_These are the items that were given to me by a man in Germany. He said that it was a family heirloom, excavated here in Japan and taken to Germany for analysis. Apparently, this was from our ancestors… the original Misawa family."_

_The device was rectangular in shape, steel blue and silver in color. The small box had cards inside of it, some were blank and some had something written on them, most notably an Ace of Spades with the picture of a tarantula on it._

"_But, Oto-san, these look too modern for our ancestors... Don't you think that was a lie and wanted you to fight something?"_

"_What makes you say that, child?"_

"_Well, there was someone at school who has a relative making a system for fighting monsters that have started appearing at the group of islands at the south of Japan. I think this may be part of it…"_

_The father sighed, asking himself how he got in the middle of it all. "Son; if these are truly for fighting, then I shall give these to you, because my body could probably crumble at the sight of a monster."_

"_Oto-san, I don't know if I could do it…"_

"_Don't worry, Eichel, believe in yourself."_

Strong wind swept over a park as two siblings walked, apparently looking for someone.

"Geez, don't you think she turned you down? I mean, you don't look like the type girls would be after…"

"She called me, Rosen; she agreed," the younger sibling answered, "And by the way, why are you following me?"

The older girl crossed her arms. "Well, I wouldn't want my little brother have his first date go bad, would I?"

The boy glared at her. "Shouldn't you be finding yourself a boyfriend?"

She glared back. "Oh, shut it, Eichel, I need some time out from home."

Twenty-five year old Aikaru 'Eichel' Misawa and twenty-seven year old Kamika 'Rosen' Misawa are descendants of a not-so-famous family, the younger boy inheriting a so-called 'heirloom'. It didn't look like from their ancestors, though, as it was modern-looking. However, they hadn't found out what it does yet, and they probably never will.

"Y'know, this is getting boring," Rosen said, and started walking towards a mall, "I'll be off now, call me when you need assistance from the greatest that is me!"

"Oh shut it, sis," Eichel muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. His sister had been 'helping' him find a good girl for him, until he met her during a fashion show.

She had short, dark blue-tinted hair with sparkling eyes and a lovable personality, he described. She had the right taste in fashion, as well as food, and seemed hospitable. _And very, very, __**very**__ beautiful_, Eichel thought.

It wouldn't be too long before he saw her running towards him. "Eichel! I'm sorry if I'm late!"

"Oh, no, its okay," he smiled at her, "You live far from here, Ikaru-san, so I should be the one to say sorry."

"Ah, no, it's alright," Ikaru said, "Traveling away from home is kind of comfortable for me, actually."

"I understand that," Eichel replied, "So, where do you want to go?"

She thought for a bit, "You know any decent pachinko parlors nearby?"

Hours later, and a rather delighted duo exited the pachinko parlor. Ikaru had a white box in her hand.

"Well, this is the first time I won something decent," Ikaru chuckled, "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem," Eichel smiled, "It was quite amusing to see you do that happy dance though."

She blushed. "Hah, it's the first time I won a gadget, so yeah…"

"Let me take you home," he said as he took her hand in his, "I'd like to see Roppongi."

Ikaru looked at him, confused, "You mean, you've never been to Roppongi before?"

"Nope. But I have a friend who's been persuading me to go there."

"Ah. Where do you live, again?"

"Ebisu."

"Ebisu? Isn't that near to Roppongi?"

"Yeah, well… yeah."

The two of them rode on Tokyo Metro's Hibiya Line, riding from Akihabara Station, numbered 15, to Roppongi Station, numbered 4. It was only when Ikaru saw a map that she realized Ebisu was farther from Akihabara than Roppongi.

"Ah! Eichel, why didn't you tell me you were father from Akihabara? We could've just met at Shibuya…"

Eichel looked at her, then at the map, then back at her. "Oh. I forgot to tell you, me and my sister work at Akihabara. So it's okay."

She simply nodded. _He's amazing_, she thought to herself. She suddenly remembered, "Ah, Eichel, I haven't told you; I'm actually a fashion designer under a group called La Paz. We're participating in a contest-slash-fashion show for newcomers sometime this May at the Tokyo Tower's reception hall."

"…are you inviting me?"

"Well, yeah…" She looked away, continuing, "_If _you're available, that is."

"Why, I'd love to. We could go on a date after that…"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that."

The rest of the ride was awkward, now that they subtly told each other their feelings. Or not.

End of Ace of Cards.

A/N: *is evil for not having Eichel transform* Yeah, he'll transform. Later on. That's that for the character introductions… or is it? Please read and review!

…I had to research the prefectures, lines, metro stations and whatnot just for this chapter, orz.


	6. Haphazard Encounters

_Note: all events starting here take place one year after the character introductions (except Eichel's)._

Chapter 6: Haphazard Encounters

Their first meeting was totally out of place. Their supposed second meeting, at a fashion contest, was cancelled to the next year after a new Kamen Lawyer (as Yuki called them) appeared and 'accidentally' destroyed the building.

Their third, however, was by chance.

"You were dragged into this as well?"

"Yeah," Yuki said, sighing, "Though I haven't helped him in a while; he's probably pissed off right now."

"And that other girl; is she a Rider as well?" Kyousuke continued to ask.

Yuki thought for a bit. "Nope, just his girlfriend."

It had been a while since they saw the 'legendary' Rider appear like he was from heaven, albeit a different user. Well, a different host for the Imagin, that is.

It was now Yuki's turn to ask. "So, what are you, exactly?"

"I'm a human being, duh." The taller man joked. "People call us Oni; we use musical instruments to combat the monsters called Makamou," he explained, "There are three types of Oni, the drumming fire types, the blowing wind types and the strumming thunder types."

"So, if I get this correct, you're the wind type while your little brother is the thunder type."

"Yeah," he nodded. "And you?"

"My Rider System is man-made, from the future. It's a cross between Den-O's and those Kamen Lawyers' technologies, but I'm not a lawyer so I can't enter the lawyer world," she chuckled, "It's a good system for combating the Imagin, and like Den-O himself, I have an Imagin partner to help me."

Kyousuke looked at her with a confused face, "You have an Imagin partner?"

"Yeah, and you'll meet her in…"

Just as a group of children passed by them, she grabbed the sash-like item hanging from their chaperone's head. The chaperone yelped as she was dragged back to the two's spots.

"Co, meet Kyousuke. Kyousuke, meet my partner, Cobalt."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you," Cobalt said, swatting her partner's hand off of her sash, "If only Yuki-neesan would stop doing that."

"Nice to meet you too," Kyousuke replied, "Uh, what are you, exactly?"

"Since Imagin take form from the host's memory of a folklore or myth, you can say that she's my interpretation of the Azure Dragon," Yuki proudly said.

Kyousuke looked at the dragon Imagin up and down. "I don't think I want to know where Den-O's Imagin were based from."

"The first three, I can make up a reason for them. The last one? I have no idea," Cobalt mused. "I'll be going now."

"Bye," Yuki waved her hand. Kyousuke just stared at her. "She helps out day cares to keep her busy."

"Probably takes after her partner," Kyousuke replied, making her blush. "Have you seen other Riders roaming around streets these days?"

A frown appeared on her face. "Well, a whole lot… and all of them want _him_ dead," she answered, voice low and almost inaudible. "I don't get it. He's just a lost guy from another world; he can't be a destroyer. I mean, he's nice and all, but-,"

"Hey, breathe," Kyousuke joked, patting her on the head. "I think fighting each other is stupid. I'd rather sit around and watch dramas all day long."

She smiled. She's peaceful when she smiles; he liked her for that. He stared at her, lost in thought on how beautiful she is right now. But when she caught him staring, their blush deepened, and a very uncomfortable silence wrapped around them.

"So." The taller man had, for the very first time, run out of words. "Uhh…"

"I don't want to be too curious," she suddenly started, "but why is it that whenever you or other Oni appear, people look… unhappy, something like that?"

It was now his turn to frown. "People hate us. They consider us and our way of life taboo. Heck, probably even all of the Riders that know about us hate us."

"Well," she wistfully said, "I don't hate you and your kind."

"Huh?"

"Unless you did something wrong… I don't hate you." She smiled; infecting him and making him smile in response. "People who hate you just because of your tradition are idiots."

He chuckled, "What kind of view do you have of the world?"

"Black and white?" she shrugged. "Seriously, I don't know anything about views of the world."

"Neither do I," Kyousuke confessed, staring once again at her. When she caught him again, their eyes locked. A smile slowly spread on her face.

Without even thinking, the taller man took the black half-rimmed glasses off her face. She blinked a few times, startled, before making the cute look that asked, 'what?'

Kyousuke shrugged. "You look prettier without these."

"Oh," she simply said, and continued walking. After a while, she muttered, "Damn."

"What?"

"Getting dizzy," she replied, "My glasses."

Kyousuke handed- no, put the glasses over her eyes, fixing the hair that was caught in-between her ears. She blushed, enough for the taller man to see.

"Oh?" he smirked, an evil plan forming in his head. He lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, Yuki blushing deeper. "Hmm, I see, you like that."

She glared at him. "…the _hell_ are you doing?"

He blinked. "Such a gentle girl knowing such words. I'm dumbfounded."

"I'll be _gentle_ once you stop doing _that_," she hissed.

"Oh?" he smirked again. "Well, if I did this…"

His hands cupped her cheeks gently, and without further ado, pulled her into a kiss… except that their lips didn't connect and he was met by, not a usual slap, but by a hard punch on the side of his face.

"…I hate you." With that, Yuki stormed off.

"Wow," Kyousuke muttered to himself, rubbing his near-bruised check gently. "She's strong."

After a while, he realized what just happened. "Damn it, Kyousuke. You just ruined the chances of getting yourself a girl!"

End of Haphazard Encounters.

A/N: I feel like I want to torture Kyousuke every time I write him. Oho, so fun. Please read and review!


	7. The Cake is a Lie

Chapter 7: The Cake is a Lie

"Well."

"What do you think, Eichel-sensei?"

"Looks so… _Halloween_."

"It _is_ Halloween. It's the 29th."

"I'm aware," Eichel muttered.

It has barely been a month since Aikaru, or Eichel as he is most likely to be known as, took Asumu in as his student. He figured that he's be baking by the second month, but no… Apparently, this boy was a fast learner and baked his very first self-made, as well as his very first holiday themed cake in three weeks of lessons.

And the only days they would meet in a week would be Tuesdays and Thursdays. He pondered if he and this boy would start a pastry shop together. _Hmm, that sounds good._

"Well?" Asumu's voice popped his thought bubble. "Comments? Suggestions? Negative reactions?"

Eichel coughed. "Suggestion: let's start a pastry shop together."

Asumu blinked. "Me? You? Pastry shop? For real!?"

"Yes to all," he said, emphasizing his answer with a nod. "A friend of mine is into baking as well. She's awfully rich, and she's delighted to sponsor anybody who wants to start a pastry shop… with two conditions."

"What?"

"One, she wants to be part of the baking team, and two," he coughed again, "the audition cake must not be a lie."

The younger boy struggled to not to laugh. "Audition cake?"

"Yes, audition cake," a woman said. She had short, somewhat dark blue hair, her eyes similar in color. She looked as old as Eichel.

Asumu immediately recognized her. "Ikaru from La Paz's contest team!"

She gave him a thumbs up. "Extra points for knowing me!"

"Ikaru-san, the audition cake." Eichel pointed at the jack-o'-lantern shaped cake. From a bird's eye view, it looked like a real pumpkin. Any other angle would make it look like the most appropriate (and sweetest) cake in this time of the year.

Asumu froze. _Wait, audition cake? Ikaru tasting my cake?_

A slice and a glass of water later, Ikaru sat down with the two to give Asumu his grades.

"The cake," she started, "is…"

_Not a lie, not a lie, not a lie…_

"...has a taste too similar to a pumpkin."

Eichel coughed again. "The cake _is __**has**_ a taste too similar to a pumpkin? Your sentence structure fails, dear."

"Well, how about you try to make it sound like I'm going to say that it wasn't a lie but in truth I'm just saying it tastes like a real pumpkin?"

The chef raised his hands, as if to say 'I'm just saying.' Asumu chuckled.

"But no, seriously, it tastes like pumpkin."

"Thank you," he bowed. "So…"

"Yes." She smiled. "From now on, let's work hard together!"

The following day, teacher and student met up in the park where the Oni brothers usually set up their takoyaki stand. They didn't open up today because Kyousuke was moping about something (he was muttering something about star-crossed lovers). Eichel found him eating, of all things, strawberry ice cream.

"Can't you pick a flavor that suits your age?" Eichel remarked, "Pink is _not_ your color."

"I like strawberry," he said in between licks. "Brings back memories."

"Suit yourself."

They talked about things; things that are not about the baking world. This was a first.

They continued until Eichel brought up the recent Rider battles.

"Ikaru-san's fashion show-slash-contest was postponed because of just one attack," he said.

"So was my friend's, according to Aniki," the younger boy replied. "Those guys are at it again, aren't they?"

Eichel nodded. "And I heard they're targeting some guy called Armageddon… or Blaze," he shrugged, "People and their identity crisis."

Asumu paused from eating. He remembered _his_ situation. "A lot of Kamen Riders suddenly appeared after he arrived."

"Yeah, I heard there were girls fighting as well." Eichel muttered something, before continuing, "But of course, I'll be at the top."

The younger boy looked at him, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a Rider as well," he smirked, "Although I don't go out very often. I handle the Undead."

Asumu laughed. "Looks like student has a new goal," he pulled his left sleeve up to reveal a small black box, accented by hints of red. "I'm an Oni, taking care of the Makamou."

"Oh, so I'll be Momotaro from now on?" the taller man joked. "Eh, I don't feel like fighting."

Asumu tilted his head. "Why? Too rated-M for you to handle, Eichel-sensei?"

Eichel thwacked the younger boy lightly. "Needs too much passion." He made a really bored face, and swung his arms as if he's swinging a sword. "Eichel is stabbing you. _Passionately_."

The two burst into laughter. The taller man continued, "In the name of whatever, I punish you." He made noises that, for him, sounded like lasers firing everywhere, which made Asumu laugh even harder.

"This… is the first time… I've laughed so hard…" Asumu said in-between pants. "Good job, sensei."

"Why," Eichel continued, acting as if he just won an Oscar, "I'd like to thank everybody who supported me, mom, dad, sis- !"

Asumu pretended to swipe the microphone out of his hands. "Aikaru, I'm real happy for you and all, and I'm gonna let you finish; but- …" He paused to look at his companion. They stared at each other before bursting into laughter again.

"I think I already know what would happen everyday when we're in the pastry shop."

"Especially with Ikaru-san with us; boy, our stomachs will hurt everyday."

Ikaru watched over them from the ice cream shop, enjoying a cone of rocky road. She sighed. "Boys. They'll always be boys."

End of The Cake is a Lie (no, really).

A/N: These two are fun fun. Please read and review!


End file.
